


Come To Me

by BriWonderful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWonderful/pseuds/BriWonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is gay. The band knows, Eleanor knows, management knows. Management isn't particularly happy about it but as long as it's only one member, they don't care. Within time, Harry starts to feel things for Louis. Things that best friends are not supposed to feel for each other. All Louis wants is for Harry to 'Come To Him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Chapter 1-

"Who's ready for another show tonight boys!" Paul yelled out.

 

"I AM! Watch out Paul! Boo Bear catch me!" I looked up, a smile on my face, just as Harry jumped into my arms. Surprisingly he wasn't all that heavy. He was actually pretty light.

 

"You caught me." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at his face, only to have it be less than a centimeter away. I looked up into his eyes, after staring at his lips only to see an emotion there that I didn't expect. It was confusion. The longer I stared, the more it came readable and the more it became mixed other emotions.

 

 

"Lou, I want to try something." He ever so slowly started moving his head towards mine, tilting it slightly. My heart started to beat faster. I really wanted this to happen. I've had a crush on Harry for a while now. Somehow I've been able to keep it a secret. But of course, it wasn't going to happen. At least not yet.

 

"Louis! Harry! Come on! We have to go on stage now!" Niall yelled out. Harry and I were still stuck in our trance, but I let him down out of my arms, grabbing his hand. Wait, what am I doing? What's going on? I slightly shook my head. But what surprised me more was when Harry intertwined his fingers with mine.

 

I guess I'll have to figure it out later because as of now, I need to put my stage face on. Which I guess is my regular face. I shook my head at myself, with a grin on my face. I sometimes wonder about myself.

 

 

As we walked onto the stage, I let go of Harry's hand so that we could go to the spots on the stage where we were supposed to be. We started singing our songs; I was going through the motions, singing but not really paying attention. Suddenly someone nudges my side. I look up to see Zayn staring at me. I didn't notice that I had zoned out to the point where I wasn't even singing anymore. I was too caught up in thinking about what was going on with Harry and I.

 

"It's your part in the song Louis." He mumbled into my ear. My eyes got wide and I nodded, starting to sing my part. Once we finished the song, it was my turn to talk to the fans.

 

"Hello everyone. How are you tonight?" I was answered with thousands of high pitched screams and a few lower male screams.

 

"Oh come on! I think you can do better than that! I said, HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" 

The screams this time were off the charts. Almost like Eleanor's, the couple of times we....I looked around because suddenly there were laughs. My face suddenly turned red and my eyes went wide. I looked around at the other boys, only to see them rolling around on the stage dying of laughter. All of them except Harry, who didn't look happy....at all. In fact, he looked...jealous. No, that can't be right. Harry is straight. You can tell that by all the girls he brings home at night. Which really makes me upset, seeing as how I like him.

 

"Um...did I by chance accidentally say that out loud about Eleanor?" I received a chorus of 'yes's' coming from the crowd. My face got even more red if that was possible. This was bound to be all over YouTube. Eleanor was NOT going to be happy about this. Oh well. Who cares about Eleanor. She's history.

 

Eleanor and I had broken up about a year ago at a fancy restaurant.That apparently wasn't a smart choice on my part. Things didn't end on good terms. At all. Let's just say she figured out that I was gay. She apparently thought that I was going to propose that night. She had even told her friends that she thought that I was going to propose. Boy was she in for a shocker. I had knelt down on both knees next to her chair, that way when I told her, I wouldn't have to say that I was gay that loudly. She had other ideas. I told her and she completely flipped out. She went total ape shit. Let's just say, I got out of there with a couple cuts and bruises but she wound up paying for the dinner...and the glass plates and cups.

 

"Okay...well. Why don't we just move onto the next song then shall we?" I asked the crowd. They reluctantly said yes.

 

"I don't know Lou. Maybe we should continue talking about this." That voice. I'd know it anywhere. Why is he doing this though. His voice is torture to me. He's the reason I became gay. Even though he doesn't know that.

 

"Why should we continue talking about this Hazza Bear?" I looked at him, signaling with my eyes for him to stop. Begging him.

 

"I don't know. How is Eleanor lately?" How would I know?! I haven't talked to her in almost a year! Why is he doing this?

 

"I think she's fine. I haven't really talked to her since the break up." The whole time I was talking, he ever so slowly kept walking towards me. And trust me, I noticed it. Every move he made I noticed. Well, maybe not every move. I don't know what he's doing while I'm asleep, that would just be weird. Stop it Lou. You're rambling in your head again.

 

"Oh really? Huh. Okay." With that he turned away, walking to the other side of the stage. As far away from me as possible. I mean, what the heck? What did I do? And also, what can I do to make him mine, forever. I mean, he's straight. But then again, I am Louis Tomlinson. I guess I'll just have to turn on the charms.

 

 

I love Harry Styles. With all of my heart. I, Louis Tomlinson, am gay. And I will somehow get Harry to like me back. No matter what it takes. I am completely devoted to him. If only he knew that. Or did he?


	2. -Chapter 2-

Harrys' Point of View...

 

Louis. Just his name sent shivers down my back. Louis Louis Louis. If I said his name to myself enough, I would give myself goosebumps. Sometimes to the point where I would shiver and have to go get a blanket for myself. You see, I, Harry Styles, one of the members of the most famous boyband in the world, am gay. And I am gay for Louis Tomlinson. My best mate, my best everything. He knows me inside and out. Well, not completely. He obviously hasn't seen my insides. He's seen all of my outsides though. I think all of my band members have. I am not shy about going around the house or flat or hotel room, wherever we're at, butt naked. At first everybody tried everything they could to get me too wear at least boxers. But soon, they gave up, seeing as I wouldn't listen.But anyways, back to Louis. Ah Louis. Louis is amazing. Everyone knows that. But as much as I like looking at him, and wishing that I could date him, call him mine, that will never happen. He's straight. And he just recently broke up with his bitch of a girlfriend Eleanor. She was always rude to me because she knew that I was gay. She never called me names around Louis but when we were alone, boy she let'em rip. And to be honest, I tried to block her out as much as I could. But sometimes it got to me. Sometimes I would find myself cuddled against Louis in bed at night when Eleanor wasn't with us, crying. I know that at some points Louis would hear me because he'd wrap his arm tighter around my waist and bury his nose deeper in my hair and it would calm me down instantly.

 

 

We were onstage right now and Louis was talking to the fans. And he just embarrassed himself in front of them. He had just said something about a private moment between him and Eleanor. And she wasn't going to like it. You see, Eleanor and Louis broke up. And apparently it wasn't good. Louis won't give us the details about what happened but he found it absollutely hilarious. I don't know why.

 

 

"Well...Let's talk about something else, yeah?" He tried to get one of us to change the subject but I wasn't going to let that happen. I was jealous. Jealous about the intimate moment he had just shared with our fans by accident. It made me jealous because it was with Eleanor and not me. wheneverhe talked about her it made me jealous.

 

 

"I'd rather not Louis. I'd like to keep talking about this. What happened?" Louis gave me a hard glare, trying to tell me to knock it off. I smirked back, my way of telling him no.

 

 

"Well Harold. I would tell you but there's a lot of innocent ears here that do not need to hear this. Maybe we'll talk about it later." With that he announced the next song that we were going to perform and went on with the rest of the night. And to make my night bad, Louis gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the night...

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

Back To Louis' Point Of View... The Concert Is Now Over

 

 

I can't believe Harry did that. He is going to pay. I love harry to death, I really do, but he can't do that to me. I don't know how long I'm going to last, but I'm going to try and give him the cold shoulder. Hopefully I'll last until the morning because I'm going to try and make it so that he doesn't sleep with me tonight. I'm going to miss my cuddle buddy but he needs to learn his limits. After the concert, we went backstage to the changing rooms. Harry and I share a changing room while the three other guys share another one. I walked in, grabbed my clothes and headed towards the shower, ignoring Harry as he walked in behind me, constantly saying my name, trying to get me to look at him. I closed the bathroom door behind me, not locking it. I started getting undressed as I turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get heated up. After a few minutes I pulled open the shower curtains and stepped in. I got the washcloth and started putting soap on it. I washed myself thoroughly and then afterwards started on my hair. Whenever I wash my hair, I start to sing or hum. Which gave Harry the perfect oppurtunity to come into the bathroom if he wanted to. And apparently he did. While I was humming, Harry squeezed through the door and shut it as quietly as he could and sat down on the toilet. I rinsed my hair out and turned off the shower, throwing the curtain back and reaching for a towel. When I noticed Harry sitting there, my eyes went wide. Not because he saw me naked, because he's seen all of me before. It was an awkward moment when that happened. Not one that I'm going to retell. No my eyes went wide because he scared the crap out of me. I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around myself. Not because of Harry seeing my member, but because since I like him, funny things were going to start happening soon down there if I didn't cover up soon.

 

 

"Louis. Please talk to me." He looked up at me with those green eyes, pleading. It was hard but I managed to ignore him. I pulled on my boxers underneath my towel. After that I took off my towel and started pulling on my black Nike sweatpants. I then pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt, ankle socks, and put on my tennis shoes. After tying them up I walked out of the bathroom, allowing my hair to air dry in its usual mess.

 

 

"Louis...Please talk to me." The way he said it made me turn towards him. He sounded like he was about to cry. And I can't let my Hazza cry. No matter what. Even if I'm giving hin the silent treatment. I looked at him for a second and then wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could.

 

 

"Hazza please don't cry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating myself, as I felt the tears dropping onto my shirt from his crying.

 

 

"Lou, why were you ignoring me? What did I do? I wasn't trying to make you mad. At least not on purpose." He looked me in the eye, tellinng me truthfully. I couldn't help but feel bad for what I did.

 

 

"I'm sorry Haz, I just thought that with what you said on stage you were trying to get me mad. And it kind of worked. Obviously." I looked at Harry, noticing the way that his eyes started to light up along with his features.

 

 

"Oh thank God Lou. I thought that you were seriously pissed at me. You had me worried." I cracked a smile, trying to reasure him that I wasn't mad at him anymore. I then closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose into his neck, slowly rubbing it back and forth, knowing that it calmed him down when he was upset or worried or stressed out about something. He put his hands on either side of my face after a few minutes and looked into my eyes. After a few seconds of searching my eyes, he slowly started to tilt his head sideways and his eyes started to drift shut. And not surprisingly I started to do the same thing. Soon enough, our lips met. And it was better than any time that I had kissed Eleanor. About a thousand times better. I slowly started to move my lips against his and he did the same. It was the most amazing thing in the world. But like all good things, they have to come to an end. And this came to an end because of a knock on the door.

 

 

"BOYS! Are you ready to go yet?!" We slowly pulled apart as Paul kept banging on the door. We stared at each other for a moment, grins spreading across our faces, both of our faces flushed red from the kiss, and both of our lips swollen.

 

 

"That....That was amazing Louis..." He pecked my lips once more before heading over to the door and opening it, revealing Paul at the door looking relieved that we were ready to go.

 

 

"I know you boys like your alone time with each other...but we really need to get going...and yes boys, I know what just happened in here. You may want to wipe the love-struck looks off of your faces before you see the other boys or else you're going to have a lot of explaing to do. And it won't be a fun car ride to the airport with them pestering you." He gave us a look and then turned around, stalking off with our luggage and expecting us to follow behind him. We stared at each other quickly and then followed behind Paul.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

After about two hours in the van, we made it to the airport. Harry and I walked ahead of everyone else so that we could get away from the papparazzi quicker. And get to a secluded place quicker where the boys couldn't find us. Which, sadly enough, didn't work. The fans were everywhere. And sometimes, to be honest, they scared the living daylights out of me. You never know what they're capable of. Especially our fans. So instead, just pulled myself closer to Harry, acting like it was one of our Larry Stylinson moments.

 

 

Once we were in the airplane, we quickly chose our seats toward the back of our section so that none of our other bandmates could see us. As soon as the other lads were seated and the plane had taken off, we quickly tangled our hands together.

 

 

"Haz."

 

 

"Yes, Boo?" He looking at me, gazing at me with a little smile on his face which slightly showed off his dimples.

 

 

"I-" What I wanted to say, I couldn't say yet. I mean, we weren't even dating yet properly. Besides, we had only kissed like six hours ago.

 

 

"Never mind Haz."

 

 

"Are you sure Boo?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

 

 

"Yes I'm sure. Everything is completely fine Haz. I mean it. You don't have to worry." I smiled reassuringly at him. He grasped my hand tighter, squeezing it and giving me a smile that really showed his dimples this time. He leaned forward and gave my forehead a kiss. He then proceeded to kiss my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, my jaw, the corners of my mouth and then finally, he kissed my lips. Thank God. If he had kept it up I would have exploded. We kept it a simple kiss, not wanting to get too into it. Just when we had separated, Niall peeked over the back of the seat.

 

 

"What are you two lads doing back here? I can barely think with all those kissing noises going on back here." Helooked at us suspiciously.

 

 

"Oh don't worry Niall. We weren't doing anything back here. The noises you heard were the seats. Did you know that seats recline?" I tried asking him, hoping it would distract him. It did, but not in the way I expected. No instead he spent the rest of the flight making his chair go forwards and backwards. I looked at Harry.

 

 

"This is going to be a long flight with him doing that Haz." He nodded and agreed.

 

 

"Yes it is Lou. Just lay your head on my shoulder and go to sleep." Which is what I did. I fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, his head on mine, and our hands tightly clasped together.


	3. -Chapter 3-

About two hours later, we finally arrived at the next hotel. It was a beautiful hotel. Over one hundred stories high. Each hotel room was considered a suite. The rooms were huge, each one having a king sized bed, only one bed though, which for Harry and I, it didn't really bother us. We liked it that way. The rooms also had two bathrooms which were very large. One had a hot tub, a large shower and it also had a bathtub big enough for about four people. Plenty of room to...well...you know. Anyways, the other bathroom had the same just not the hot tub. The living room part was a golden type color, with a shiny tint to it. There was a white couch in the middle that could fit at least five people at a time. It had a flat screen television also. This hotel was extremely expensive.

 

 

"Harrrryyyyyyy! Come on! We have to go claim our room! Unless you want to sleep without me?" I looked up at him teasingly, while standing in front of him so that the other boys couldn't see me anymore. I teasingly ran my hands up and down Harry's chest, slowly, emitting a low moan from him.

 

 

"Lou, You know I want to room with you. I've always wanted to room with you. I'll always want to room with you. You're my Boo Bear. And I...well...I love you Lou. But if you keep running your hands up and down my chest like that, well, the other lads are going to figure out about our relationship really fast." He grabbed ahold of my hands and held them against his chest so that they were still. He then leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. We silently stared into each others eyes, and without realizing it, we started closing the gap in between us.

 

 

"Um, Louis, Harry...what are you guys doing?" We quickly pulled away, looking at the other lads.

 

 

"Oh, um. We uh, we were just discussing how we were going to room with each other. I mean, the rooms only have one bed in them. So we figured that we'd put a pillow wall down the middle." I looked at them, hoping that they'd believe what I said. They stared at us skeptically, deciding whether or not to believe us.

 

 

"Alright. Well. I'm glad you got that figured out." Liam spoke with some uncertainty. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, we awkwardly made our way to the elevator that was located in the lobby. Niall pressed the button to bring the elevator to us. Once it dinged and the doors opened, the other boys turned their backs on us. Once they turned their backs on us, we ran and hid around the corner. As the doors closed, we heard Liam start shouting about where we were. We started laughing as the elevator started rising up. Once the elevator got to the third floor, we pressed the button again and patiently waited for the other elevator to come down to us. Once it opened up we rushed in, trying to get the doors to close before anyone else could get in. Eventually they did start to close, but not before Paul stuck his hand in, carrying some of our bags. I rolled my eyes and stared at the top of the elevator.

 

 

"Awwwww man! Now we can't do what we wanted to do. Now Liam is going to be mad at us for nothing! Thanks a lot Paul!" Harry groaned and rested his forehead on the top of my head, givng my head a couple kisses here and there, while also wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest so that it was tipping backwards, looking at Harry.

 

 

"I'm sorry Harry...Not really." He started laughing. Loudly. And he didn't stop. And that's when I got a plan. I turned around in Harry's arms and and started whispering in his ear about my plan. And he quickly put my plan into motion.

 

 

He quickly pulled my face up, his lips crashing onto mine. Now, this may not have been a smart idea, with how easily I get turned on with Harry around, but I really wanted to get back at Paul. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and locked my hands. As I did that, his hands had slowly made their way down, and were now cupping my bum. I moaned as he gently squeezed which mad my mouth open. Harry quickly slipped his tongue inside and started attacking mine.

 

 

I was focused on Harry but I had also noticed that Paul had stopped laughing. I unlocked my hands from around Harry's neck and patted his chest a few times to let him know that was enough. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I quickly pecked his lips and started to move away from him so that I could turn around but he quickly pulled me back against him. As I turned around in his restricting arms, I gasped. Mr. Styles had perked up. I was going to tease him, but as I went to reach my hand behind me, the elevator doors started to open. Once they were open, Paul bolted out the doors. Once he disappeared around the corner of the hallway, we started laughing. We tried speaking also but that didn't work out so well.

 

 

Once we had calmed down, Harry looked at me.

 

 

"You did pretty good Lou. Mr.Styles down here agrees." I blushed and said thank you, and then 'accidentally' glanced down at Mr.Styles and my cheeks went even more red than before. I was sure I looked like a tomato by now. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking towards our room.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Boo get your bathing suit on! We're going swimming!" Harry called out from the bedroom. I got up from the couch where I had been laying. Slowly I dragged my feet towards the bedroom and walked in. I glanced around the room and when I did, my eyes went wide. Harry stood by the dresser, completely nude, bent at the waist as he searched for his bathing suit. I walked up silently behind him, crawled across the bed as quietly as possible and then I was finally right behind him. I pat my arm back a little and then brought forward, slapping Harry's bum. He yelped and quickly turned around, which gave a good view of Mr. Styles. I bit my lip as stared, which caused Harry to groan.

 

 

"Boo, please don't bite your lip like that. You should know what that does to me. And I did. So I bit my lip even more. And as I did so, Mr. Styles started to rise up. I started blushing like crazy. I got off the bed and leaned down to grab my own bathing suit, and as I did so, my own bum got slapped. So, messing with Harry, I let out a big moan.

 

 

"Well, shit. Um Lou, I'm gonna go get dressed in the bathroom." He quickly walked away towards the bathroom, holding his bathing suit in front of his member. As I got dressed, I heard some grunting and groaning which caused me to blush like mad. I sat down on the bed as I waited for Harry to come out, looking around the room. The bathroom door eventually opened and revealed a flustered looking Harry clad in nothing but swimming trunks. My eyes roamed all over him, seeming to have a mind of their own.

 

 

"So, Hazza, did you have fun in the bathroom?" I asked him with a wink. I have no idea where this cheeky side of me came from, but I'm starting to like it. The things I can do to Harry without even trying lately...

 

 

Harry playfully glared at me, answering with," Oh yeah. You should've been there. You could've helped me greatfully Louis. Your mouth is extremely talented. I can tell that just by the way you kiss me. The stuff you could've done to Mr. Styles down there. Well, I guess I should stop talking about that stuff. Otherwise I'm going to have to need your help in the bathroom." With that he turned and walked through the bedroom doors and into the living room area. What Harry didn't know was that while he was talking about what he had done in the bathroom, Mr. Tomlinson had gotten extremely excited. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait here until he calms down.

 

 

About ten minutes later, Mr. Tomlinson had calmed down relatively enough so that I could walk around without him being extremely noticeable. I walked into the living room where Harry was and let him know that I was ready to go.

 

 

Ten minutes later we had made our way to the pool. We had gotten lost a couple of times. I had listened to Harry when he had told me which direction to go. Which happened to be the wrong direction. So once we got to the end of whichever hallway we were in, which happened to lead to the hotel's dumpster which was filled with garbage. So, I grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to the actual place where the pool was. Once we got there and set our stuff down, he sheepishly looked at me and said,"Sowwy Boo." I smiled and said that it was alright.

 

 

He quickly went to the deep end side of the pool and dove in, doing the most graceful dive I have ever seen. I could never do that. I'd end up belly flopping. I walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, sticking my feet in the water. The water was fairly warm, since it was a very warm and sunny day. Something suddenly grabbed my foot and started yanking me into the pool. I let out a small scream and then fell into the water. Once I came up for air, I heard Harry laughing. I turned around and glared at him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stuck my bottom lip out which made him stop laughing. He stared at my bottom lip, swallowing hard. Realizing what this was probably doing to him, I stepped closer to him, until our chests were touching. I slowly uncrossed my arms and sucked in my lip, biting my lip. Slowly I put one my hands under his chin and then one under the water, brushing it down his chest to the top of his swimming trunks. Goosebumps started appearing all over his body despite it being insanely warm. My hand traveled down even further still on top of his swimming trunks. I slowly brought my other hand down and traced my finger around the top of the inside of his swim trunks. His breathing had gotten really shallow at this point and his eyes had also gotten dark with lust. I could feel Mr. Styles poking me in my stomach.

 

 

My first slowly traced the outline of Mr. Styles before bringing both of my hands back up above the water. I glanced slyly at Harry.

 

 

"Now you know Hazza, to never drag me into water when I'm not ready to go in yet." With that I swayed my hips a little as I walked out of the pool, leaving Harry with his mouth wide open.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

A few hours later we were laying in bed, going to sleep early for the concert we had tomorrow.

 

 

"Hey Lou?" He called, his face in the crook of my neck as I played with his curls and ran my other hand lazily up and down his back, randomly drawing patterns in places. We laying together in bed in just our boxers, our legs tangled together and my arms around him.

 

"Yeah?" I responded, lowering my head and looking into his eyes.

 

 

"I love you Lou." My face erupted into a smile, my cheeks starting to hurt because I've never smiled this big before.

 

 

"I love you too Harry. Forever and ever." He grinned back, before leaning up and kissing me sweetly. After a few minutes he pulled away, and eventually we both fell asleep, my dreams filled with nothing but Harry.


	4. -Chapter 4-

I woke up, the room dark, and my face full of dark, fluffy hair. It was tickling my nose, causing me to feel like sneezing. I pulled my head back slightly to see Harry's face, which had been snuggled into my neck. I tried pulling my body away slightly, to give us a little space, not realizing that he had his arms wrapped around me. As soon as I tried to pry myself away a little, his arms wrapped around me tighter than before and pulled me even closer. With him pulling me closer, I was practically suffocating in his hair. His wild, crazy bed hair.

 

 

"Harry!" I gasped out. Which honestly wasn't a smart idea on my part, seeing as I got a mouthful of his hair. Not very appetizing. I nudged him with my shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. It wasn't very easy, with Harry being a deep sleeper and all. He slowly loosened his grip and started to roll over, emitting a deep, husky moan that went straight to the southern core of my body. I quickly sat up, throwing the covers off and briskly walking to the bathroom while shedding my shirt along the way. Once I got into the bathroom, I turned on the shower, letting the water get hot. I had a little problem down south, but I didn't have to take a cold shower to get rid of it. It would go away before the end of my shower. Sliding the glass shower door shut, I got the washcloth and lathered it up with soap. After washing myself, I got the shampoo and put some in my hair, scrubbing it around until I felt like washing it out. I eventually turned off the water, opened the door and grabbed a towel; wrapping it around my waist, I grabbed another towel, drying off my hair until it wasn't dripping wet anymore. I grabbed my boxers and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the bed again. When I walked in, what I saw wasn't what I expected to see.

 

 

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. His back was shaking, the tell-tale sign that he was crying. I dropped my boxers and rushed over to where Harry sat, trying to pull his face out of his hands so that I could see him properly.

 

 

"Harry, Love, what's wrong?" I searched his eyes questionably, making my chest ache while seeing his tear stained face. He hiccuped a little which caused me to rub his back comfortingly. 

 

 

"I-I thought I did something wrong. I woke up and you shot off the bed without a warning, practically running to the bathroom. I tried to imagine what I did wrong bu-" I silenced him quickly and efficiently by kissing him. It wasn't a heated kiss, just a reassuring kiss.

 

 

"Harry babe. I would never leave you. When you woke up this morning, you uh, moaned, which gave me a little problem that I had to take care of. If you understand what I mean." I gave him a slight smile. He stared at me, letting my words sink in and then going over them in head until his eyes got wide.

 

 

"You had a-oh. Well, I guess that makes sense then. I was just worried that you had realized what was happening between us didn't want to be a part of it anymore." I shook my head, reassuring him that I wasn't leaving. He grinned happily. He then added to his sentence," you know Lou, I could've helped you with that problem." He got up, stretched, and then walked away towards the bathroom, throwing a wink over his shoulder. As he took his shower, I got dressed. I threw on some deep red Calvin Klein boxer briefs that fit snugly on me. I then also threw on some dark blue skinny jeans and and a maroon v-neck shirt. After getting dressed, I walked into the main room and called up Liam. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

 

 

"Hello?" Liam mumbled sleepily.

 

"Hey Liam. Harry and I are gonna go out shopping today alright? We'll be back before the concert. I promise." I crossed my fingers, hoping that he'd say yes.

 

"Alright. Just make sure you keep that promise. We don't need another late arrival stunt from you." I was mentally jumping with joy, happy that he'd let us go out. "Is that all you wanted Louis?"

 

"Yeah I think that's all. G'bye Liam. Go back to sleep." He mumbled back a reply that I couldn't make out, and I figured he was already back to being half way asleep. I hung up after that, going to sit on the couch and play some games on my phone while waiting for Harry.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

We had arrived at the mall about fifteen minutes ago, and we are just now leaving the first store. We had headed over to Footlocker, getting us both some new shoes that we needed desperately. After that store, we started to head over to some clothing store that I forgot the name of. Forever 21 or something like that. I wasn't sure. We looked at shirts and got a few for each of us that we liked. We then went over to look at skinny jeans and we each both got at least two pairs. After visiting that store, we started to head towards the Food Court. Without thinking about, I reached for Harry's hand, grabbing it and twining our fingers together. After about ten seconds though, Harry yanked his hand away from mine. My face contorted to a one of hurt.

 

 

"Harry, what's wrong?" I looked at him sadly, my whole body aching with rejection.

 

 

"It's not you Lou. I just don't think I'm ready to come out yet. Alright? How about when we reach six months, we'll come out. Okay?" He tipped my head up to look at him with his thumb and pointer finger. I nodded solemnly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. It wasn't something that we didn't usually do so the paparazzi wouldn't have anything to get suspicious about.

 

 

After about two hours at the mall, we had wound up buying stuff for everyone in the band. For Liam, we got him a few shirts that had different Batman pictures and slogans on them.

 

 

For Niall, we got him about ten gift cards to go to Nandos when we get back to London for our break.

 

 

For Zayn, we got him about five new really thick sketch pads and probably ten new packages of sketching pencils.

 

 

We eventually left the mall, with about five hours left before the concert. So we drove back to the hotel, gathered up all of the shopping bags that we had collected from going to stores. We went to Liam's room since everyone usually winds up there somehow anyways. After dropping off our stuff in our room, we brought the gifts to Liams' room. When we walked in, I saw that everyone was already in there. Liam and Zayn were playing FIFA while Niall ate. Harry and I sat down on the couch and Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders, while leaned to my right and put my head on his shoulder.

 

 

After a few minutes, they still hadn't noticed us, so I decided to make a little joke to make them notice us.

 

 

"Hey guys! Harry and I are sitting here on the couch, making out! Pretty soon things are going to escalate!" With that they all whipped their heads around, everything they were doing being forgotten about at the moment.

 

 

"WHAT?!" They all gasped at the same moment. I gave them an unamused look.

 

 

"Really guys? That's what makes you pay attention? God. Don't we feel wanted. Harry what do you say we take these presents back? They obviously don't want them." Once I said that, they started running towards the bags that contained their presents.

 

 

They basically ripped the bags to shreds, getting their gifts. Once they had figured out which gifts were theirs, they beamed at us, thanking us and giving us hugs. After about an hour or so, we had to head to the arena to get prepared for the concert. When it was about two hours before the concert, we went backstage to get ready. The concert that night was the best one we'd had so far.


	5. -Chapter 5-

WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF BOYxBOY ACTION, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER! NO PRIVATE PARTS ARE REVEALED BUT IT DOES GET HEATED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 

 

 

 

3 Months Later -Tour Is Now Over-

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

"Oh come on Harry! I just want to go to bed! Do we have to go to the movies?" I gave him my best pouting face, even though he wasn't looking at me.

 

 

"Lou, without looking I know you're giving me the puppy dog face. It's not going to work. We are going to see a movie and that is that." He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards our car, opening the door for me and motioning for me to get in. The windows were tinted so that no one could see us. With all of the fans we had, we would surely be spotted by some one.

 

 

I buckled myself in, keeping the pout on my face and crossing my arms over my chest. I stared out the window as the world spun by at a fast pace. Watching as the buildings seemed to blur into one, the people seeming to have wisps behind them when really, it was just your eyes playing a simple little trick on you. The people looked and some slowed down to get a look at the car. But by the time they turned their head, the car had zoomed by, passing them by when all they wanted was to get a better look at it. 

 

"Lou I know that look. You're mad at me aren't you?" He asked, slightly angling his head towards me but not all the way since he was driving.

 

 

"I'm not all that mad you at Harry. I just had some...stuff planned. If you get my drift.." I let the rest of my sentence trail off praying to God that he would actually understand my innuendo. I glanced at him, seeing his face go crimson. I let a smirk pop onto my face.

 

 

"Um, well, we can do that after the movie. Right? Because I really wanted to see this movie with you Louis." His face lost the redness, and instead was replaced by the cutest pouting face I had ever seen. At this point I couldn't refuse him.

 

 

"Alright Harry. But you've got something coming for you whether you like it or not." After that was said, the rest of the car ride was silent. Once we parked and got out of the car, we grabbed each others hands and tried as discreetly as possible to hide our hands that were connected. Instead of leisurely walking, we high tailed it all the way into the theatre. Once we got in, we bought our tickets and got our condiments before walking quickly into the theatre room where our movie was showing. We climbed the stairs, going up to the very top row so that we were sure no one would notice us.

 

 

As we watched the previews for other movies coming out soon, and eventually the opening credits, I got a splendid idea. I would make this movie the best movie he's been to. Putting my little plan into action, I pulled my hand out of his and put it on his thigh, lightly scratching my fingers along the fabric of his jeans, starting from mid-thigh and going up to hip bone.

 

I glanced up at his face and saw that he was starting to breathe a little raggedly.

 

I grinned. Now, instead of starting at his thigh, I started at his hip bone and went sideways. I ran my fingers towards his groin where I slowed down but didn't touch it. Instead I ran my hand above it, where he for the most part stopped breathing. I grinned in silent victory. I ran my hand back and forth a few more times before finally resting it on where he wanted it the most. I heard his gasp and smiled. Slowly I rubbed my hand back and forth. His breathing was getting extremely ragged now. I could tell he was close to the edge. So, putting an end to my plan, I stopped. I felt him looking at me but I pretended to watch the movie and be interested in it.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

When we got home, Harry's little...er, big problem still hadn't died down. And he decided he wanted me to finish what I started. We got in the door and once it was closed, my knees were swept out from under me and arms grabbed me. Harry carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom, where gently threw me onto the bed. He kissed me roughly, pinning me down onto the bed. He bit my lip after I denied him access which made me gasp in pleasure and pain. He was purposely keeping his hips in the air, making sure that we didn't touch where it mattered the most.

 

 

I ran my hands along his back and down towards his butt, where I grabbed and forced him down on myself. I gasped out a moan as he rolled his hips slightly and stuck his tongue in my mouth. My eyes snapped back shut and my mouth worked along with his. He let out moan also and rolled his hips harder onto my. Suddenly his mouth was gone from mine and his body disappeared from me also. I opened my eyes and saw him standing there staring at me from the side of our bed. He wore a smirk on his face.

 

 

"Hey Lou, I'm gonna go take a shower now alright? Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" He backed away from the bed, and turned towards the bathroom where he walked in, swaying his hips a little more than usual. Once he entered the bathroom, he made sure that I heard the lock click, signaling that the door was locked and that there was no way that I can get in. I laid there, with a hard on and my mind buzzing with thoughts. Mostly confused thoughts.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

The next morning when I woke up, I had a pair of arms wrapped around me and hair stuck in my face. Hair that was not mine. I opened my slowly, and seeing that it was Harry, I snuggled in closer. My squirming woke him up.

 

 

"Mmmm good morning Lou." His voice was scratchy and rough from just waking up whichsent tingles all throughout my body. Everywhere.

 

 

"Morning Love. What are we doing today?" I tried harder to get even closer to him which I think is highly impossible. My legs were tangled with his, my head buried in his chest and everywhere else was touching some part of him.

 

 

"I was thinking we could just stay home today. Watch movies and cuddle all day. Maybe do some other things. We have to do laundry too. And shower." He listed off.

 

 

"Well, I'll go take my shower right now. Will you give me a piggyback ride there? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

 

 

He sighed," Fine, I guess. Hop on." He stood up and crouched a little bit. I stood up on the bed and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and and my legs around his waist.

 

 

He finally got to the bathroom and dropped me off.

 

 

"Thank you Love. I love you Harry."

 

 

"I love you too Lou Bear. Have fun." He walked away after that, silently shutting the door behind him.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

The whole day we lounged around, doing our occasional chores. Compared to what people liked to think, we did try to live as normally as possible. We did have a rather large flat but we didn't have maids or anything like that come to clean it. We did it all by ourselves.

 

 

By the end of the day, we had watched over fifteen movies and my eyes burned from staring at the screen for so long. It was well past midnight and it was time to go to bed. Harry and I went up to our bedroom and stripped down to our boxers. Pulling the covers back, we each climbed in on our side of the bed. I turned towards Harry as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

 

"I love you Harry. Goodnight Love." I leaned up and kissed him silently. He smiled as I pulled away.

 

 

"Goodnight Lou I love you too." He then proceeded to lean down and silently kiss me also. I smiled as he pulled away. I silently buried my head into his chest, also giving it a kiss. In return he kissed the top of my head.

 

 

"Alright Lou. No more kisses unless you want this to turn into something more heated." I heard him say with an obvious smile.

 

 

"Okay okay. Good night." With that I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.


	6. -Chapter 6-

"So Lou, tour starts in a week again. What are we going to do? Are we going to go public at some point?" We were laying on the couch, relaxing. Harry was sitting normal-like while I had my head in his lap and feet on the top of the arm rest.

 

I didn't answer as I thought about it. My mind was racing with what could happen as a result of us going public. The fans could turn against us. Management could kick us out of the band. But then, there was also the positive side to us going public. The fans could absolutely love us. Especially the Larry fans that have predicting this outcame. We could possibly get even more fans because of gay or bisexual boy fans. And aren't there some girls out there or something that are fangirls of gay couples?

 

Harry got impatient with me not answering his question so he started bouncing the leg that my head was resting on.

 

"Lou? Are you there?" His face held a mini pout on it.

 

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was thinking." I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

 

"I think we could come out sometime this tour. What do you think?"

 

"Well, I was thinking of setting a specific date. Or a certain concert. What do you think?" He looked back down at me with an excited glint in his eye.

 

"Whatever you want to do Harry. It doesn't matter to me." Once the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. His eyes turned dull and the small smile that he had once hosted on his face was instantly banished.

 

"What do you mean it doesn' matter to you?" He asked in an impossibly quiet voice.

 

"No Harry that's not what I-"

 

"Save it Louis. Do you really care about this relationship? Or does it 'not really matter' to you? I'm going out for a bit. When I get back, you better have it figured out." He stood up abruptly, letting my head slam back against the couch. He grabbed his shoes, slipping them on and then grabbed his coat. He opened the door and without so much as a glance back, he slammedthe door shut.

 

I really wasn't worried about it. He forgot the keys to the car. I stood up, grabbing the keys from our little table that stood next to the door. Holding them in my hand, I counted backwards from ten.

 

Ten ...

 

Nine ...

 

Eight ...

 

Seven ...

 

Six ...

 

Five ...

 

Four ...

 

Three ...

 

Two ...

 

One ...

 

The door opened and Harry walked in.

 

"I uh..I-"

 

"Forgot the keys?" I opened my hand, revealing the keys that rested on my palm.

 

"Um...yeah." He went to reach for them but I closed my hand tightly around the keys again.

 

"You aren't getting them." I told him, with defiance in my voice.

 

"And why the hell not Lou?" He asked with some venom laced in his voice.

 

"Because you're over reacting Harry. You know that I didn't mean I said the way I said it." I said in a voice that could be used to talk to a small child.

 

"And how would I know that? And don't talk to me in that tone of voice. I don't appreciate being talked to like I'm a child."

 

"Well I wouldn't have to talk to you that way if you would act like an adult and talk it out with me." I fired back. I met his glare with my own.

 

After about a minute of full on glaring with Harry, he finally came all the way inside. I shut the door after him. He took off his coat and shoes while I put the keys back on the table. He proceeded back to the couch and plopped down, his hands holding onto each other. His eyes suddenly found interest in them rather than looking at me.

 

Once I was in front of him, I sat down on the floor.

 

"Harry, look at me. Please." He ever so slowly looked up from his hands and looked at my face instead.

 

"I love you Harry. With all my heart. There is absolutely no way that anyone could tear us apart. At least not that I know of. Do you know of any ways? I'm not sure you do. I mean, I'm pretty smart. Maybe smarter than you." I smiled, trying to joke around with him. He continued to stare at me, his face showing no emotion.

 

"Alright then. Tough crowd tonight I see. It was a joke Harry. I'm kidding. You can laugh you know." he still didn't smile.

 

"Or not. Okay, look Harry. What I said sounded wrong. I know. But that is not the way I meant it. At all. I love you with all my heart Harry and I thought you knew that. I thought it was quite obvious. i just wanted you to pick out a date that you thought would be suitable. Whatever you choose, I'll be okay with. Alright?" I questioned.

 

He slowly blinked and then nodded. After doing so, he stood up and walked away, heading towards the bedroom. I slowly followed after him. He walked into the room and started undressing. Grabbing some boxers and a couple of towels, he walked intothe bathroom. I proceeded to sit on the bed as he closed the door slightly behind him and started the shower.

 

Resting my elbows on my knees, I spread out my handsand rested my face on them. I heard the door open slightly but I didn't look up.

 

"Lou..." His voice was quiet. Filled with agony and guilt. I looked up slowly.

 

"What do you want Harry?" I asked, equally as quiet. His eyes held sorrow and angst in them, and his face showed that he was upset.

 

"Would you like to...would you...will you take a shower with me?...Please?" I stared at him for a few moments, and then I slowly nodded my head. I stood up off of the bed and walked towards him. He stepped back in the bathroom letting me open the door and walk in. I shut the door softly behind me. As I started to undress, Harry opened the glass shower door and felt the water, checking to see if the temperature was right.

 

I slowly pulled down my boxers, as Harry and I had not seen each other completely naked yet before today. Harry turned around, and when he saw that I was naked, his face turned a little red, the blush on his cheeks making him look even more adorable. I opened up the door to the shower and stepped in. After a few moments, Harry stepped in and we proceeded to shower.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

After our shower, which was strictly a shower, we got ready for bed. It was past ten o'clock at night. We shimmied into our boxers and climbed underneath the covers of our bed.

 

"Harry...I love you. A lot. Please don't ever forget that. You have no idea how much you mean to me. If you weren't here, I can garuntee you that my life would be a lot more boring and non-adventurous as it is with you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I turned around on the bed so that I was facing him. As soon as I was turned towards him, one of his hands were cradling my face. I instantly leaned into his touch.

 

"I love you too Louis. So much that I almost think it's impossible. You have no idea howmuch you mean to me Louis. I couldn't go on without you. If you weren't here, there's no telling what my life would be like. I'd most likely be a shell. Hollow. I love you." He gave me a small, genuine smile.

 

We lay there, just staring at each other, until eventually Harrys' eyes started drifting shut. A few minutes after his shut, mine closed also, but not before I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer, watching as his face formed a smile as he slept.


	7. -Chapter 7-

Guess who's back and updating!!

~.~.~.~.~.

 

I was exhausted. And that was putting it lightly. Our break from the tour had ended and Harry and I had both been packing almost the whole night. Of course, it took us a little longer than most people to pack because we had to stop for mini make-out sessions. Anyways. We finished packing about an hour ago before we had to leave and head for the airport to meet up with the other boys. Once we had finished packing, we had laid down on the bed, only to look up at the alarm clock and realize that it was time to leave.

 

We put all of our suitcases and carry on luggage into the back of our car and started heading for the airport. I was driving and harry was in the passengers seat. Once we arrived at the airport, I looked around the car , making sure there were no paparazzi around. I then turned to Harry who was busy taking his seat belt off. I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards me, our lips connecting instantly. Our kiss instantly turned heated, knowing that it would be more than a few hours before we were able to properly kiss again. I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip, but he decided to tease me and keep his mouth shut. So, I bit his lip, a little harder than usual. He let out a gasp, also causing him to open his mouth. I pushed my tongue in, automatically making it coax Harry's.

 

After a couple of minutes, I had to pull away. Otherwise we'd end up in the back seat. And that wasn't the way I wanted my first time with Harry to be. I slowly pulled away from him, but not completely. I rested my forehead against his, keeping my eyes closed and breathing deeply. I smiled, thinking about how perfect this was. But soon we'd have to hide this. We'd have to restrain the urge of holding hands. I would have to refrain from wrapping my arms Harry's slim, jean clad waist and kissing him on the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to rise on his body like it did every time. And every time it would cause him to shiver, which would make me, however unmanly this sounds, giggle. But it made the love in the pit of my stomach boil up until that's all I could feel. I'd never had these feeling before. Ever. And I loved it. I loved that I was feeling it. But most of all, I loved that the feeling were for Harry and that he reciprocated the feelings.

 

"We should probably get going Lou. I'm sure the boys are wondering where we are. And we'll be late for our plane soon." Harry spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and discovered that his were already open, staring at mine. We both let small smiles enter onto our faces.

 

"I guess we should. I love you Harry." His smile suddenly took up his whole face.

 

"I love you too." I gave him a simple peck on the lips. After which we started to get our luggage from the car.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

"What the Hell? where have you guys been? You are cutting it extremely close to take off time. You better have a really good explanation for how late you guys were." Liam exclaimed.

 

We had just gotten to the rest of the boys. Surprisingly enough, Zayn was there on time. For once.

 

"We...we were just having our last private moment before the tour. We didn't realize how close we were cutting it." Harry explained, bringing out his puppy dog eyes and the pouting lips. That face got me every time. Liam's anger noticeably evaporated. His features softened and he was no longer in Daddy Direction mode.

 

"It's fine. At least you guys made it. Management would have had your heads if you were late for the plane. You're lucky you got here when you did." That was Liam trying to say in the nicest way he could put it to not be late again.

 

We eventually got on the plane. We were in First Class and had curtains blocking off our section so nobody could see us. Harry and I were seat partners while Liam and Niall sat behind us. Zayn was opposite of Harry and I. He had both of the seats. Thearmrest that was originally in between the seats had been pushed up so that Zayn could lay down across them and sleep during the flight.

 

"Louis do you have any movies that I can watch during the flight?" I turned to look at Harry.

 

"Of course I do. What movie do you want?" I asked.

 

"Would you happen to have The Fault In Our Stars? I haven't seen it yet and I really want to."

 

"Sure Love. Anything for you." I smiled at him and then began searching through the apps on my phone to find Netflix. Once I did, I brought up the movie section and searched up the movie that he had wanted. After I found it, I gave the phone to him and a set of headphonnes, that way he wouldn't be bothering Zayn. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and thanked me.

 

I laid my head back, preparing to get some rest. After about five minutes, I gave up in that position and leaned over slightly, resting my head on Harry's shoulder. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a moan. I listened closer and my eyes widened.

 

"Mmm Niall! Niall you can't touch me there right now. Maybe once we get to the hotel. Oh Niall!" My mouth was hanging wide open. I gently pulled the headphones out of Harry's ears, causing him to pause the movie.

 

"Wha-" He tried speaking.

 

I motioned him to be quiet by putting my pointer finger in front of my lips. I then pointed towards the seats behind us and cupped my ear with one hand, trying to tell him to listen.

 

He nodded. I started listening again, and the sound of two moans instead of one this time. There was also the whisper of lips moving together. I carefully peaked over the back of my seat to see Liam and Niall in a make-out session. I smirked. I should have known.

 

I got out of my seat and went to theirs. I tapped Liam on the shoulder since he was in the aisle seat.  
He looked up at me with wide eyes.

 

"Save it for the hotel room. Please." This caused of them to blush majorly. I went back to my seat and sat down with a satisfactory smirk on my face. I looked over to Harry to find him smiling at me.

 

"I love you Louis." My smile grew.

 

"I love you more than you'll ever know Harry." I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Sorry for the wait. But anyways. It's short but at least it's an update.

 

BTW! I haven't seen The Fault In Our Stars yet. :0

 

Niam!! Bit of a surprise there. Surprised myself too. Wasn't planning on putting it in there. 


	8. -Chapter 8-

(So I finally figured out the story line for this story. I like it. I hope you do too. I hope it doesn't become too cliche. And I hope you like where this story winds up. I don't see this story having more than twenty or so chapters, give or take a few).

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

Land. Land is good. Land is great actually. I love flying, don't get me wrong. But when you have two boys behind you on said plane ride, that keep moaning and groaning and cannot for the life of them seem to keep their hands to themselves, land seems like the best place to be. That way, you can walk away from them and not be mentally scarred for the rest of your life. It gives me shivers just thinking about it.

 

With the concert tonight, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I think it's time that we came out. But tonight just doesn't feel like the right night. Next week is also the mark of six month anniversary. We also happen to have a concert the night of our anniversary too. I feel as though that would be the perfect opportunity and timing to come out. That will be the perfect day. Harry won't be expecting it.

 

"Louis?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice.

 

"Yeah? What?" I stared at him.

 

"Um, well, we have to get off of the plane. We landed about ten minutes ago. And for me to be able to get off, you have to move, since you have the aisle seat." He stared at me expectantly.

 

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Hold on." I gave him a small smile and started unbuckling from the plane seat. I looked around the little cabin area that we were in to see that all of the other boys had left too.

 

"Are you ready to go Lou?"

 

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." I grabbed my bags from the overhead compartment and started to walk off of the plane, to consumed in my thoughts to even think about waiting for Harry.

 

Once we got out of the walk way, we walked over to the other three boys that were waiting for us.

 

"Well it certainly took you boys long enough." Liam exclaimed.

 

"We're very sorry Liam. Louis seemed a little out of it, lost in his own thoughts I presume." He must have looked at me for confirmation. Although I didn't respond.

 

"See. Lost in his thoughts. Makes me wonder whathe's thinking about." The other boys nodded in agreement.

 

Soon, we started walking out to the limo that was waiting for us. Apparently they couldn't find a car that was a little more inconspicuous. The limo practically screamed that we were here. We got into the car, fastened our seat belts and headed off for the stadium that our concert was at tonight.

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

One Week Later

 

The concert that night was alright. I had been thinking too much to really pay attention to it. I felt bad for the fans because they didn't get to see my full performance that I could've given. But, I can't focus on the past. It's over now. It is now the day of Harry and I's anniversary. You could say I'm nervous. You could also say that if I wasn't with a bunch of people right now, getting ready for the concert I'd be shitting my pants right now.

 

Out of the blue, someone yanked on my arm, causing me to come out of my thoughts. The person pulled me out of the dressing room and into the hallway.

 

"What the hell did I do wrong Louis? Why are you ignoring me?" Harry looked at me with a worried expression.

 

" You did nothing wrong Babe." Harry turned from looking worried to looking at me skeptically. 

 

" Yeah okay. Like I'm going to believe that. You've ignoring me about the past week. If i haven't done anything wrong, then explain to me why you've been ignoring me and have been so distant." He crossed his arms, giving me a stern look.

 

"I can't Harry. It's a surprise. You'll figure it out okay?" I told him, hoping he'd leave the subject alone. I didn't want him figuring out what the surprise was until I did it.

 

"Yeah whatever." He exclaimed, walking away and heading back into the dressing room, leaving me alone out in the hallway.

 

I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go. This boy is going to be the death of me, I thought to myself. I went back inside the dressing room and noticed that Harry was furiously typing away to someone on his phone. I went over to Lou so that she could work on my hair before we had to go on stage.

 

She finished just as the stage manager came in and told us that it was time for us to get ready and go to our spots. We all trailed out of the dressing room in a single file line and stood under our spots where we would pop up onto the stage. The screaming from the fans was already extremely loud. And we weren't even on stage yet. It's a wonder none of us have gone deaf yet. I wouldn't be surprised of the fans couldn't hear us sing with how loud they cheer.

 

Eventually, we popped up on stage and started singing out first song. The screaming from the fans intensified greatly, almost making it so I couldn't even hear the music through my ear piece. What bothered me though was that whenever I went towards Harry on one side of the stage, he'd shake his head and glare at me and then walk all the way over to the other side of the stage. It hurt immensely.

 

When our third song was over, I decided to do it. I decided that that was the moment everything was going to come out. Well, not literally. I'd like to keep my dick in my pants...anyways. But holy shit my nerves were high. They were sky rocketing with each moment that passed by.

 

"Hello! How are you all tonight?" They screamed back answers, but all of their answers contradicted each other so I couldn't understand most of them.

 

"Well that's good. Um, well, you see, I have a little secret that I want to share with you guys. Or, well, in my case it's a big secret. One that I've been keeping for about six months now. Would you all like to hear it?" My question was answered with all of the fans screaming out 'yes'.

 

"Alright! Well. My secret is that... Mr. Harry Styles over there and I have been dating. For six months as of today!" I was greeted with silence for a few moments as it all sunk into their minds. After those few moments, all you could hear was screaming. I looked over at Harry to see him smiling. Although, now that I think about it, it didn't look like his usual smile. It almost looked like an evil smirk. I'm probably just over thinking things. Too much adrenaline and it's making me see things.

 

Harry would never do anything to hurt me. Right?

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

As I was writing this, You and I came on. And then after that, fetus One Direction came on and sang What Makes You Beautiful. Coincidence? I think not. Lol.

 

Sorry for any mistakes. I usually don't check these. If you notice any spelling errors or grammatically incorrect sentences please notify me. But do it in a somewhat nice way please. No need to be rude. :)

Two updates! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!


End file.
